


In The Most Unexpected Places

by MonoRose



Series: Buttsex Squad Poly Oneshots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, But not good if you just want fluff, Hesitant to post this, I am so sorry, M/M, Multi, Please don't go exposing this or anything, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, This was honestly me kind of venting, Violent, i feel bad, violent rape, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Bryce gets angry at his boyfriends, and ends up getting himself lost in the middle of a stormy night. He trusts the wrong people and gets hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so... I will have you know that I cried while writing this. Out of guilt mostly. I wrote most of this like, three weeks ago? And just wrote the ending. And yeah, good ending, but tons of bullshit. This is not for the weak hearted, like at all. I am warning you now this has rape and is centered around that. And I am sorry.
> 
> I used this as an outlet, and I need to remind everyone in this fandom of something. When I write anything, it is NEVER ill-intended towards the actual people I write about. I never literally expect any of my ships to happen, and I would NEVER dream this upon anybody. EVER. So don't go thinking I do. Please. I am already worried about posting this just because of Bryce's negative reactions towards Brohm, posting this just doesn't feel right, but this is NOT Bryce. This is a manifestation of his personality put into a fictional work. I will put this down if need be. I don't know. I wanted to share this, but I am really scared to. 
> 
> With that, good luck with this story.. Sheesh.

It wasn’t supposed to storm at all. All that was expected were a few light sprinkles throughout the night. And Bryce wasn’t supposed to be wandering the streets getting drenched, he was supposed to be curled up between the three most important men in his life underneath the cozy blankets of their room. Instead he was clinging onto his thin purple sweatshirt, hood up though not doing anything to prevent him from getting soaked. His teeth chattered as he stomped through the night, though more and more, he found his burst of anger lull down.

Bryce finally decided to stop, taking shelter underneath the rusty awning of a business, fishing (quite literally) for his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He pressed on the power button, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he thought about what he would say. He hadn’t meant to blow up like that at Luke, hadn’t meant to push and glare at Delirious, or insult Ohm so harshly. It just happened.

Bryce blinked back the wetness from his eyes, undoubtedly from the rain, and scrunched his eyebrows together as he realized that his phone was not powering on. Through his haze, he had not realized just how soaked his phone was. It must have been ruined from the rain, as he had very little protection to guard it with.

“Oh, this is just great!” Bryce murmured bitterly, eyes growing worried as he glanced around his surroundings. He didn’t recognize anything. He had never been here before. Bryce felt whatever ounce of anger that was remaining crumble away as panic coursed through him. This wasn’t safe. He had done something incredibly stupid.

The feeling only amplified when he heard footsteps come from the dark alley from between the building he was taking shelter against, and the one that stood beside it. Bryce felt his heart freeze, his breath stop short.

He wanted to close his eyes, shrink away into the brick wall he was leaning against, and never come back. But instead he remained alert, he listened intensely. Voices echoed through the claps of thunder and the thud of the heavy drench that clashed against the world. Within moments, Bryce was staring eye to eye with a group of men. They all looked shady, they looked buff, and they looked mean. Upon glancing at their attire, Bryce immediately assumed that they were bikers, and upon looking across the street briefly, there was no doubt in his mind that they were. He hadn’t noticed the bikes lined up in front of the unlit shop across the street.

One man in particular had his eye on him, and Bryce felt himself shrink against the wall in fear. He was the biggest one, somehow he seemed to be a foot taller than Bryce, and was five times his size in pure muscle mass. He wore a leather jacket torn at the sleeves, and his biceps were littered in an arrangement of tattoos. His chin was raised towards the heavens, so that he was looking down upon Bryce, who could only cower back with too many possibilities racing through his mind.

And before he knew it, Bryce was running. He ran down the street, trying his darned hardest to get away from the group of men. He felt a sense of danger coursing through him, his mind a clutter of thoughts. His long legs only sped up when he heard the engines of the motorcycles roar into life from behind him. Blind panic consumed him as he weaved his way down another street, then another, until he sprinted through an unrecognizable park and down into the more decent looking part of town. 

Bryce finally slowed to a stop, his heart beating intensely as he leaned over and panted. He lost them, he must have. There was no way they could find him. When he caught his breath, his hand itched for his phone once again before he remembered just how useless that was. He looked around him, finding most of the shops and businesses were closed, save for a sketchy looking liquor store.

He groaned, murmuring to himself, “Why am I so stupid??” He started the walk down the street, deciding maybe finding a payphone would help him out. Though he grumbled bitterly to himself as he realized he had no idea what anyone’s numbers were. He didn’t even know the numbers of any of his beloved boyfriends.

He sighed as he recalled the fight. It was rather silly once he thought about it. He had been in the wrong, though not completely. However given his current dire circumstance, he didn’t really care anymore who was right and who was wrong. All he wanted was for Delirious to laugh and peck him on the lips in that dopey way he did, for Ohmwrecker to envelope him into a large and fuzzy hug, or for Cartoonz to wrap his arm around his shoulder and kiss the crown of his head in such a warm way.

Bryce had been so stupid. But the reason he had gotten so upset was because he felt as if they were all babying him. They constantly teased him for being the youngest, constantly referencing movies and shows he had never seen because he had either not been born when they were made, or too young at the time it had been released. He felt as if he was constantly undermined simply because he was the youngest in the group. It wasn’t easy dating three men who were all nearly or over a decade older than you after all.

Bryce kicked at the pebbles on the street, grunting as his buried his hands into the pockets of his jeans, which did nothing to warm them up as everything he had on was absolutely drenched.

He hardly remembered how the fight had even started, all he knew was something had happened where Luke had said something that felt overbearing, overprotective, and the other two had agreed with him. He had snapped, he had never done that before. And he yelled at Cartoonz.

Bryce cringed as his own voice haunted his mind, echoing throughout it, “You guys constantly baby me! I’m a grown man! I can take care of myself just fine!”

Even to himself he sounded childish, stupid. Usually the worst fights were. He had snapped at Luke, and shoved Delirious away with a glare as he tried to comfort him. Ohm tried to offer kind words, and Bryce had bitterly insulted whatever it was he had said.

What kind of idiot did that?

Of course, it had been the spur of the moment.

Bryce was startled out of his thoughts when bright headlights blinded him, and an expensive looking car slowed to a stop beside him on the storming street. Bryce immediately relaxed upon seeing the man through the blurred window. He was nicely dressed in office attire, neatly groomed, his face attractive and his smile was kind. 

The passenger door was opened, and without hesitation Bryce ducked into the car, though stopped himself from getting inside completely, “Uhm. I’m really wet- Are you sure?”

The man was even more attractive up close, his teeth pearly white and his eyes soft. “Of course! I can’t let you get soaked anymore than you have in that god awful rain.” Bryce noted that his dark hair was full and styled neatly, though not enough to make him look pretentious. He was older than Bryce clearly, though he would say only about seven years older. Maybe Bryce was really just attracted to older men after all.

Bryce nodded with a grateful smile before clambering into the car. Once the door was shut, Bryce felt odd about not being pelted with rain, or swayed by the violent wind outside. The warm glow of the light in the car offered him comfort, and the subtle smell of pine drifted around him gently. He watched as the man began driving, and immediately tried warming his numb hands over the heat that came out of the vents of the car. “T-Thank you.” He said shakily, once the warmth surrounded his freezing body, his teeth were chattering loudly again. He felt a little embarrassed about that.

“It’s not a problem. Why are you out there in the middle of the night anyways?” The man asked with a warm smile, glancing over at Bryce with curiosity.

Bryce frowned, shame flowing through him, “I just- I got into a fight with my boyfriends.. It was really dumb of me in all honesty. I should really get back to them, they must be worried sick.”

He didn’t miss the raise of the stranger’s eyebrow when he said boyfriends. He didn’t pay it any mind however, as the man’s expression eased into that of concern as he carefully maneuvered his way through the rainy streets. 

“I bet they are. How about this? I can take you to my place where you can change into something warm. I’d rather not bring you there with pneumonia.” The sincere smile eased every worry Bryce had in mind.

“I don’t know- I don’t want to burden you really, you’ve done enough for me Mister..”

“Nicolas. You can call me Nick.” The kind stranger, rather Nick, said.

“Bryce.” Bryce offered back with a relieved smile.

“And I insist, you can gather your strength in my home. You look like you were forcefully held under water for an hour with no break.” The man stated with a worried frown.

Bryce smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to get feeling back into them. “I guess you’re right. I’d really appreciate that. Thanks Nick.”

“Of course Bryce.”

The drive wasn’t much longer, almost as if Nick was heading home either way. Though Bryce didn’t blame him if that were the case. After all, he never had the chance to mention where he lived. When they arrived, Bryce wasn’t surprised to see a two story suburban home standing before him. The house was painted white, the borders around the windows yellow as the shutters were a light brown color. The lawn was trimmed perfectly, and the bushes and trees wilted with the weight of the rain pounding harshly into them. 

Bryce was relieved when Nick pulled out a remote, opening up the front of the garage before pulling in and shutting it behind him with the very same device.

They shuffled out of the car, and Bryce was allowed to get a good look at the other man’s body at last. Though the man was shorter than him, he did have more meat on him and looked fit. He held a briefcase in one hand, his jacket draped over that arm as his other hand held out a key that led to the house.

Bryce followed meekly as the man switched on the lights in the kitchen that led to the garage. Everything was so homey looking, it made Bryce long for his lovers once again. He felt a deep sense of guilt flutter in his stomach at the thought of them.

“Could I use your phone?” He immediately asked, biting at his lip once Nick turned toward him with confusion. “Uhm. Mine was pretty messed up. In the rain. I want to let them know I’m alright.” He explained quickly, anxiety clawing at his skin. Completely forgetting the fact that he had no idea what any of their numbers were.

Nick smiled, “Aww, that’s such a shame! Let me get a bowl of rice, I hear that helps. I’ll let you use mine, but only after you get dressed into something decent, okay?”

Bryce nodded and followed the man upstairs, glad that he was going to be able to get out of these wet clothes soon. They entered a bedroom, which surprised Bryce until Nick nodded toward the bathroom with a soft smile. “Go get changed in there, feel free to use the shower, I’m sure you must be freezing, numb even.” He said with a light chuckle.

He was. So he took the opportunity as soon as he was allowed. Nick helped him with setting up the shower as Bryce stripped himself of his sweatshirt gratefully, gently placing the wet article of clothing on the counter as steam rose from the shower. He watched as Nick ducked out of the bathroom with a smile, closing the door behind him with a wave. Leaving Bryce on his own. 

He felt eternally grateful to the stranger, and thought of a way to repay him for all of his kindness. Bryce decided to make the shower quick since he really wanted to let Luke, Ohm, and Delirious know that he was perfectly safe and would be home soon. He missed them all, and wasn’t done beating himself up over the fact that he had been so stupid.

Bryce stripped himself of his remaining clothing, hanging them on the counter beside the sweatshirt, and gratefully stepped into the hot shower. Immediately his tense muscles were eased under the heat of the water, so unlike that of the freezing rain outside. He let himself drown in this luxurious heat gratefully, and before he knew it, fifteen minutes had passed by. 

When he finally felt warm enough, Bryce shut off the shower and stepped out with a long sigh. He peered out of the shower in search of a towel, but realized there was nothing. He looked around in hopes of something he could wear set out, though came up with nothing. Bryce grimaced as he looked over at the counter, expecting that he would have to wear some of his soaking wet clothes to cover himself until he arranged for some dry clothing with Nick, but was shocked to see that it was clear of anything.

Thoughts rushed into Bryce’s mind as he stepped onto the bare tiled floor. Maybe Nick had taken his clothes out while he was in the shower and was meaning to return with new clothes. Maybe he was stranding Bryce in here naked. Maybe the change of clothes would be in the bedroom. Bryce felt his face flush at the thoughts, and he carefully made his way to the bathroom door, still drenched with the hot shower water and completely nude.

Peering out the door, Bryce found that the bedroom door was wide open, and that there was nothing set out for him on the bed. He looked around the room and realized there was no wardrobe he could steal some clothes from, though he did catch another door that must lead to a closet. But it was all the way across the room, and he would rather not get caught snooping through Nick’s personal belongings if he could help it.

So he did the next best thing. Bryce started calling for Nick, and was surprised to hear steps bound up the stairs immediately, almost as if the man had been waiting for him. Bryce nervously shook his head at that thought.

Nick appeared in the doorway, a wide smile drawn up on his face as he looked at Bryce peering through the door from the bathroom, steam rolling in by waves behind him. Bryce smiled stupidly at him, “Uhm, I think you took away my clothes? And I don’t have a towel or anything to change into?” He admitted.

“Oh! Sorry about that!” The smile was plastered onto his face now, and Bryce grew suspicious when Nick closed the door to the bedroom behind him, and it only intensified once Nick hurriedly locked it with a key without even looking. Bryce coiled back once the man started advancing for the door, and he felt his heart beat quickly as the man got closer to the bathroom door, until he was trying to shove it open.

Bryce felt panic and fear flood through him as he attempted to fight to get the door shut. He heard the man call out in a sing-song voice, “Brycey, let me in now. I just want to help~!” Bryce shoved harder in this game of tug-of-war. But he slipped given that there was nothing to dry himself off with, and he found himself on his back with pain bursting through him as the door flew open at his side.

He felt exposed, he felt scared. Bryce tried to scramble away from the man he had so easily trusted, but found himself pinned to the ground before he could even sit up. Nick sat on his chest, grinning maniacally from above him as he held Bryce’s arms above his head.

“Now now, what’s this sudden fear Bryce? Don’t you trust me?” The man sneered from above, proud to have caught his prey.

“G-Get off of me! Just let me go home! I won’t say a word- I just- Please!” Bryce begged in blind panic, finding his thoughts were on overboard in his mind. He didn’t know what to do, could only struggle underneath the man’s surprising strength.

Nick ignored him, a sinister smile stretched across his face unnaturally as he suddenly heaved a stumbling Bryce off of the ground and dragged him roughly into the bedroom. Bryce didn’t like where this was going, and yelped out in surprise when he was shoved face first into the mattress.

“Please Nick-” Bryce started out, though was interrupted when his face was shoved into the mattress without any warning, the hand grasping his hair tightly. Bryce wanted to cry out when Nick roughly brought his legs onto the bed, so that he was on his knees and his butt was in the air. He tried to flail his arms in an attempt to get away, but the lack of oxygen was making it hard for him to do anything. 

He froze all together at the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being undone. And suddenly the fight in Bryce returned at full force, he was flailing, kicking, yanking his head away from the rough grip in desperation to get a gasp of air. 

“St-Stop it! Please- Nick please don’t-” Bryce’s desperate words were muffled once his head was forced down again by that rough hand. He felt the other hand lock his hips into place, and he tried to reach back to get the man off of him blindly, only to feel a swift punch to the center of his spine, causing Bryce to arch back. Rendering him useless as the pain shot through him, his yell distant even to himself by the mattress.

“Shut up and enjoy it. I was nice to you, so this is how you are going to repay me, got it Brycey?” Nick’s sinister tone broke through the strangled sounds Bryce was making. Bryce felt tired relief settle into his bones once the man let go of his head, allowing him to desperately breathe in gulps of air.

The moment was short lived however, when Bryce felt the man’s hand hold onto his hip tightly, while the other one was drawn back from his head. Suddenly, he felt both hands spread his buttcheeks, and gasped once he felt a finger circle the entrance gently, prodding until it sunk into him. Bryce was disgusted at the feeling, feeling sick as he thought about his beloved boyfriends. 

“I recall you mentioning that you have several boyfriends,” The man spoke from above him, a sneer in his voice, “I wonder how many of their cocks you’ve taken at once. I’m sure you will be just fine with my one. I was lucky to have picked up such a slut.”

Bryce felt his blood rile at the implication, at the insult. He tried again to lift his upper body before the pain in his own back brought him falling back to the mattress, earning a snicker from the man that twisted his finger inside of him. Bryce whimpered at the feeling, his cheeks flushing at the sound that spilled from his own lips.

He was caught off guard when another digit roughly joined the other, with no indication that it was about to happen. He gasped at the feeling of the two fingers being roughly pulled in and out of his entrance, trying hard not to give Nick the satisfaction of making any noises.

“Nick- Stop- Don’t do this-” He murmured uselessly, feeling the grip on his hip tighten and the pace of the fingers go faster. Bryce felt shame flood him as he realized that he was becoming hard at the feeling.

“I like it when they act like they don’t want it.” Bryce jumped at the sound of the whisper, too close to his ear. He could feel the man’s clothed torso press against his bare back, “Because I know you are just in denial. I saw you eying me..”

Bryce shook his head stupidly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as reality sunk in. This was really happening. He wasn’t at home having some stupid dream. He wasn’t safe. He was really on this stranger’s bed, getting violated.

The fingers were suddenly removed from his anus with a loud pop, and Bryce felt the tension in his lower back relax for a second before he was screaming out in pain. An unfamiliar long and wide length was shoved dry into his anus without warning. Bryce gripped at the blankets underneath him until his knuckles were white, tears rolled down his chin in waves now, snot dribbling out of his nose as he felt the tear in between his buttocks.

He moved too fast, too rough. There was a hand on his hip, nails biting at the soft skin there with no mercy. The other hand held onto the back of his neck roughly, keeping him pressed against the bed. The pain was overwhelming and Bryce felt sobs wrench out of him.

The feeling of Nick inside him hurt too much to describe, and once he hit Bryce’s prostate, Bryce could feel himself become completely erect. It was unfair really, how his body reacted to this without his consent.

Gruesome words were shouted from above him, pants of “You damn whore,” and “I hope you like being torn apart,” along with shouts of, “Fuck you feel so good.” were spoken. Bryce cringed at each string of words, and froze at the heavily detailed threats that were thrown out cruelly. Threats like Nick was going to keep his ass here so he could fuck Bryce anytime he wanted. Or that after this he would cut off his balls and hang them up. And worst of all, that maybe his boyfriends would be better than him. Maybe he should try them all out, use them like fucktoys. 

Bryce wanted to say something, to bite back, but he couldn’t through his own whimpers and the occasional scream of pain when Nick pulled back too far only to suddenly slam back in quickly. He wanted to protest, to scream at him. But there was no use.

Nick was biting down hard onto the flesh of Bryce’s shoulders, the grip on the back of his neck bruising. Bryce yelped out in pain and shock when suddenly Nick was twisting his upper body around so that he could clash his lips against Bryce’s, fucking his mouth with his tongue as he greedily took what he could get. Drawing blood from Bryce’s lips, sucking away what air Bryce could gasp in as his nose was clogged with snot from his crying. He was rough and cruel and everything his precious Delirious, Ohmwrecker, and Cartoonz wasn’t. 

He thought about how gentle they were, how attentive they would be. They loved to all have sex together, all of them at once, or in pairs close to one another, only to switch off or for them all to aid one whoever was closest to climax. How soft their touches were, how warm their kisses were. How sweet his loved ones were.

He thought about how gentle and caring Delirious was, when he was in his hands. He always made sure that Bryce was alright. Sometimes something would tickle, and he and Delirious would burst into laughter, holding onto each other as Delirious would pause his movements. Which of course, would interrupt Ohmwrecker and Cartoonz and throw all four of them into a laughing fit as they clung onto each other.

Ohmwrecker was just as kind, though he was a little more rough. But he always made sure that Bryce was comfortable, and he liked to suck and nip at his neck, onto the freckles of Bryce’s shoulders. He didn’t hurt him, he always carefully prepared Bryce. He was rougher yet gentle in his ways, his voice carried out his name sweetly through his pants of warm air, and he never came until Bryce had finished.

Luke was probably the roughest of his lovers, though just as Ohm did, he was always careful with Bryce. He was always attentive and in sync with what Bryce was feeling. He liked to use his nails to scratch along his torso, like to squeeze his nipples, liked to put his mouth around Bryce while his fingers pumped in him. He always said that he liked to pleasure his partner more than anything, and he always did so.

He thought about the interactions between his lovers, watching as Ohmwrecker would scratch down Delirious’ back, or when Delirious would leave saliva on Cartoonz’ nipples. Sometimes Ohmwrecker and Cartoonz would get a little kinky with one another, and would get rough, though they never took it farther than what the other was comfortable with.

This was nothing like that. This was painful beyond comprehension, this made Bryce want to puke. The sharp mint taste of Nick was nothing like the taste of heat Luke’ lips, the sugar coated tongue of Delirious, or the warm homey taste that seemed permanent on Ohm. The feeling of Nick was too large, was too fast, and went too deep. There had been little preparation, and Bryce knew that the wet feeling in his anus wasn’t lube, but his own blood dribbling from between his legs. Nick’s hands were dry and warm, they were rough and his nails were too long. 

Bryce gasped for air when Nick finally pulled away, leaving his slobber on Bryce’s swollen and bloodied lips. Nick’s face was warped into something so sinister that it made Bryce want to throw up all over again.

“You think they’ll ever forgive you?” The man whispered harshly, a crude smile on his face. “Look at how useless you are, look how easy you are. It’s almost revolting in an endearing way. I almost want to keep you, only to throw you out like the shit you are…”

There were already tears, but at the words they only rushed out all the more. Bryce harbored a pained expression, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern, his lips pressed together thinly in defiance, “You’re wrong! They’ll know what a cruel man you are- They’ll see how terrible you were to me!”

It didn’t matter what he said, because that only seemed to excite Nick even further. Bryce recoiled once Nick moved forward to deeply sink his teeth into Bryce’s throat, the pounding between their bodies continuing with no mercy.

It seemed to take forever before Nick came. His hot seed spilled out inside Bryce disgustingly, and he collapsed over Bryce’s back, pinning him down even in his trance-like state. Bryce tried to get him off while he had just climaxed, but only felt the man loop his arms around his torso firmly and mutter, “Now now, I need to help you out as well Brycey.”

Bryce froze, shaking his head frequently. It was one thing for this man to get off on him, to spill his seed inside him, but Bryce refused the thought of being forced to do the same against his will. “No- Please, it’s fine- I-”

Nick moved away from Bryce, his limp penis sliding out of Bryce easily. Bryce couldn’t move as he felt the man observe him from above, the back of his body exposed. He didn’t want this. He had never become undone in front of anyone other than the three men he loved so much. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life, never felt so scared until now.

“Get onto your back for me Brycey sweetie.” He couldn’t stand the nickname in this man’s voice, it was like venom. It was bitter and cruel compared to the sweet lull of Ohm’s voice. “NOW.” The shout startled Bryce, it was the first time Nick had snapped at him.

Bryce reluctantly obeyed, gulping as he exposed himself to Nick. He felt a flush of embarrassment run through his veins as he realized he was already a little hard. Nick noticed too of course, and gave him a reassuring smile. How disgustingly fake.

Bryce had no chance to sit up before Nick was climbing on top of him again, sitting on his chest so that his back was facing Bryce, and the man’s attention was solely on Bryce’s privates. Bryce tried squirming under the man’s weight, but froze when suddenly his penis was grabbed roughly in the man’s grasp, and he cried out when he started to harshly pump it.

“Stop it! Don’t-” Bryce panted, squeezing his eyes shut as the body on top of him gave him such a painful handjob. It seemed to be working though, as Bryce’s body was getting more and more turned on. He could feel the heat rushing down, and he nearly wanted to curse himself for the shame that he felt as he was laid out in front of Nick. 

He might as well get this over with. Bryce groaned loudly, feeling the blissful release about to come when suddenly he felt a painful pinch between his head and his shaft. Bryce yelled out at the pain, and his labored breaths were the only things heard across the room.

“Beg.” Nick simply stated, his voice dripping with sadism.

Bryce’s body shook with the want to release, and his hips thrusted dumbly into the air as he panted. His thoughts were far away and foggy, but upon recognizing the voice as Nick’s, he stopped. He didn’t want this. He didn’t care what his body wanted, Bryce did not want this.

“N-No. I’m not that easy.” His voice quavered in defiance. He moaned when he felt Nick’s other fingers running along his shaft gently, and froze up when he saw the man lean forward. He felt the hot and wet mouth around his head, tongue licking at the slit of his penis, lips wrapping around gently. 

Bryce imagined this was someone else. He imagined it was Luke, wrapping his mouth around him, teasing him by not letting him come just yet, so they could make this last longer. He shook his head, reminding himself this was nothing like that. 

There was too much friction, too much heat, too much everything. It felt good and Bryce hated that it did. His breaths were heavy and suddenly words were formed with no thought behind them, and from afar he could hear himself saying, “Please- Let me- Please!”

And then he was in bliss. His body relaxed as the pressure was released, his head fell back and his body relaxed. Until a couple of minutes later he remembered where he was and what had happened. 

Bryce didn’t even bother looking at the man who stood there, admiring the work he had done. Bryce turned away and slowly curled up into a ball as his body protested with shots of pain. He buried his face into his arms, and brought his knees up to his chest as guilty sobs fell out from him. He felt disgusting, like a traitor. He hadn’t meant to, he tried keeping a leveled head…

This was all his fault, if only he hadn’t been so stupid and hadn’t run off in the middle of the night fuming over useless anger. If only he had stayed home with his lovers, talked to them about it like a normal person would have.

He shouldn’t have gotten into the car. He should have found a payphone and call for help. Find a bus, a taxi, something. Something smarter than getting into a car with a stranger. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking from downstairs. He could feel tension build up in the room, could hear Nick pause in his shuffling around the room. There was a louder banging against the front door, until the sound of wood being ripped apart was heard.

“What the fuck-” Nick grumbled, and Bryce finally peeked his red splotched face up over his forearms. Nick had his clothes on again, and though he looked disheveled, he looked far more decent than Bryce did. He was facing away from Bryce and towards the bedroom door, shoulders stiff and frown set onto his face.

“You stay here.” The man ordered before unlocking and opening the bedroom door, shutting it behind him with a soft click. Bryce didn’t want to move either way, but knew this might be his chance to get away. He was only just slowly standing through all the pain when he heard Nick yell and the sound of crashing come from the hallway outside the door. Bryce froze in place when a slam and a gushing sound echoed from the hall.

His eyes widened when the doorknob was jiggled, and he pressed himself into the corner of the room when the entire door shook with the weight of whoever it was who had broke into the house. Another crash, another, and the door split open with splinters flying all around the room.

Bryce wasn’t expecting for a tall, muscular man, donned in tattoos and a leather jacket to be standing in the doorway. His eyes widened as he recognized him as the man from before, who had come out of the alley. For a second he was frightened, until the man looked at him with a soft look in his eyes. They locked eyes for a minute, and Bryce was too scared to make the decision of speaking.

His low gravelly voice filled the room, “He’s unconscious in the hall. Busted him up pretty badly… Are you alright?”

Bryce felt his eyes fill with tears as he choked on his words, and he merely shook his head frantically as he trembled against the wall. He looked away from the man, his eyes catching sight of the blood that stained the sheets on the bed. He felt his stomach squeeze in disgust, could feel something rise up in his throat. 

Before Bryce could register what was happening, he was on his knees and puking onto the soft carpet of the floor, trembling as the vile acidic taste and chunky feeling of the puke forced itself out of his stomach and poured onto the ground. He could feel the man’s eyes bore into him with worry, but he couldn’t bear the thought of facing him when saliva and puke were dribbling off his chin, when he was butt naked and in such a vulnerable position. 

Bryce tensed when he heard movement, but was shocked to see the man had left the room. He didn’t blame the guy for leaving, this must be so pathetic looking. He shuddered through a shaky breath as he sat up slowly, dragging his nails down his face in an attempt to calm his anxiety down. He tried to come up with a plan, a course of action, but his mind was drowned out by the events that had just occurred, playing in a loop within his mind.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the sound of the biker’s heavy boots returned, and Bryce looked up to see the man glancing away as he held out a towel and a set of clothes- Bryce’s clothes. They were actually dry. Perhaps Nick had actually thrown them in the dryer after all.

“These are yours right?” The man asked gruffly, now giving Bryce the respect of privacy as he didn’t look at him in such a pathetic state. Bryce only nodded and reached for the clothing and the towel.

“I would close the door to let you changed, but uhm..” The man trailed off with a chuckle as he looked down at the bits and pieces of the door that littered the ground. “I’ll wait in the hall, keep an eye on that asshole.”

Bryce nodded, an apprehensive smile on his face. His voice was hoarse from the screaming, from the fighting, but he said softly to this man, “Thank you.”

The man merely nodded back, and went back into the hall. Bryce took another deep breath that felt too shaky, but he could feel his nerves calming down much more now. He carefully stood up, minding the tear jerking pain in his bottom, and used the towel to clean off the various fluids that littered his body, trying hard not to think about them. He could really go for another shower, however didn’t want to do that until he was safe with Ohmwrecker, Cartoonz, and Delirious.

Bryce focused on breathing deeply as he slid his underwear on slowly, as he embraced the warmth of his shirt over his torso, and the modesty of his jeans. He felt safer in his hoodie, and felt more like a person once his socks and shoes were cozily put on. He looked at the bed again, glancing down at the towel he had set on the floor beside the puke with disgust. He felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes again, but he didn’t want to be here anymore, so he moved towards the door. The sooner he was out of here, the better.

Nick was slumped face first on the ground, blood pooled on the floor where his head was. Bryce almost felt worried for his well being until he kicked himself. That was ridiculous, who cared, this was the man who had just r-... Yes that was right, raped. Bryce swallowed thickly as he cast his eyes away from the scumbag on the floor, and up at the biker.

“Want to use my phone?” The man asked as he began to walk down the hall and then down the stairs. Bryce followed after him hesitantly.

“That’s all I wanted.” Bryce murmured. “Please?”

They got to the front door, and Bryce wasn’t surprised to see that it was still pouring wildly outside. In the craziness of everything that had occurred, he had nearly forgotten why he had gotten into this situation at all.

Bryce shut the door behind him as the man held out his cellphone. They stayed in the safety of the porch as Bryce looked at the keypad of the phone with a huff. No matter how he looked at the numbers, he still didn’t know what anyone’s numbers were. That’s what happened when you were born in the twenty-first century. He smiled lightly as he thought about his boyfriends. He bet each and every one of them mesmerized his number along with the other three’s.

“This is useless to me-” Bryce muttered, earning a glance from the biker, and quickly decided to explain, “I- I don’t know any of their numbers…”

The man’s eye lit up in understanding as he nodded, “Do you want me to take you home then?”

Bryce wrung his hands together worriedly, “I don’t know… Exactly how did you find me? I think we saw each other briefly right? But how did you know I was here?”

The biker allowed a sheepish smile to cross his face, “I got worried. I saw you out in the rain getting soaking wet and trying to get your broken phone to work. Then when you ran I got even more worried so told my boys to keep a look out for you since you clearly didn’t want to be followed. Just to make sure you were safe- Then I saw you getting into that man’s car and I just had this feeling… I followed you all here but I wasn’t sure.. Maybe he was a friend? Maybe this was where you lived. But then I heard screaming and I tried sneaking in but decided, hey fuck it! Just break down the fuckin’ door… Seems like I was a bit slow, and I’m truly sorry about that..”

Bryce was in awe as the man rambled. He had really gone through so much to look out for a stranger who may have potentially been in danger? He felt guilty at his first judgments of the man, but he gave him a sincere smile. “Thank you so much- I honestly don’t think he was going to let me leave anytime soon…” Bryce said with a shudder, biting down on his lower lip at the thought of those threats the man had made. Against him, against his lovers.

“That’s a problem..” The biker said with a worried expression and a glance at the front door, “I’ll get my boys to clean up here, and you should be safe once I drop you off at your house, if you are okay with that?”

“I would really appreciate it..” Bryce said quietly with a fond smile.

“Bike probably isn’t gonna be good on ya. But don’t really have much else. Ever ridden before kid?” The man asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Bryce shook his head, the most he had done was ride on an ATV with Luke and Delirious. He followed after the man slowly, already cringing at the pain he would be feeling on the vehicle. “Will it be safe to drive in the rain?”

The biker chuckled, “It’ll be fine. Gonna try making it quick though, so hold on tight alright?” Bryce caught the helmet that was thrown at him and braced himself for the ride. He didn’t necessarily want to make physical contact with anyone right now after what had just happened, though knew logically he needed to. So he told the man his address and was glad to get a smile and a nod in response.

Once the biker was on and Bryce had adjusted his helmet accordingly, he climbed onto the bike behind him and lightly held onto his jacket, not quite wanting to press his chest against his back. He jumped at the sound of the vehicle being started, feeling pain shoot up his spine though his whine was covered up by the engine. Soon enough, they were on the go, and Bryce found himself having to clutch onto the man’s back.

It wasn’t long until the rev of the engine slowed to a stop, and they were both getting off. Bryce was shivering at how wet he had gotten again, but he pulled off the helmet and handed it to the man, grateful to see that he was in front of his own house. 

“Thank you so much.” Bryce said with a gentle smile and gratefulness shining clearly in his bright eyes.

“It’s no problem, stay safe alright? That guy should be dealt with so don’t worry over it, alright?” The biker said with a genuine smile, awkwardly putting his hand out for Bryce to shake. Bryce chuckled lightly and shook it.

“Take care of yourself. If you need to go to the hospital or anything…”

Bryce nodded, “I will. Thank you so much once again.” He smiled one more time, earning a nod from the man before he turned toward the house. Relief flooded through Bryce, and he nearly would have started running if it weren’t for the pain flaring up in his body. He tentatively went up to the door and gently knocked, nearly feeling unwelcome to be at his own house. He suddenly felt anxious, realizing that he was going to have to tell his lovers what had happened to him. Before the thoughts could burn his mind too much however, the door swung open to reveal a frantic looking Cartoonz.

“Oh my fuckin’ god-” Luke shouted before dragging Bryce into his arms desperately, clinging onto him tightly. Bryce whimpered at the force of the hug, but Cartoonz must not have noticed, “YOU GUYS! BRYCE IS ALRIGHT. Holy fuck- where the fuck were you? Goddamn, we were worried sick! You were gone for three hours. THREE HOURS!” 

Bryce was in the house now, and the door had been shut behind him. He could faintly hear the roar of the motorcycle underneath the sound of the rain. From behind Cartoonz, Ohmwrecker and Delirious rushed in, both their faces full of worry, anger, and heartbreak.

“We were so worried about you!” Delirious spoke up, “We was callin’ ya’ damn phone over and over again!”

Ohmwrecker’s own teary voice followed after, strong with emotion, “We were worried something had happened to you, then wondered if you had really left us-”

He could feel all their eyes on him, could feel Luke’ hands firmly grip his shoulders, and suddenly everything was too overwhelming. Everything from this horrible night was dumped in a jumbled and chaotic mess into his mind all at once, and Bryce couldn’t even hold himself up, letting himself fall to the floor with heaving sobs.

He could hear the concerned gasps of his lovers, and could feel them all crowd around him with worry. Their frantic voices tried to snap Bryce out of it as he curled in on himself and quietly cried into his hands. He knew it was then that they realized that something had happened to him.

He felt two bodies pressed against both his sides, and continued to feel Cartoonz’ hands grasping his shoulders, more gentle now than before.

“Bryce, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Hey baby, it’s alright, you’re home now..”

“We’re here with you Brycey.”

Bryce felt his body tense up at the nickname, remembering how venomous it had sounded rolling off of Nick’s tongue. He felt his stomach clench as he thought about the words that man had said, as he thought about how he had said if he told his lovers about what had happened to him, they would be mad at him. Be disgusted with him…

This only wracked in even more sobs, and he knew they all noticed because nobody spoke. He could feel Delirious rubbing circles into his back, and Ohm running a hand through his hair. Luke was rubbing at his forearms gently.

“Let’s get you off the floor, and onto the couch okay?” Cartoonz spoke so gently, it was so out of character for him. Bryce finally looked up, revealing his teary and snotty face to them with embarrassment. Cartoonz stood up and left the room while Ohmwrecker and Delirious helped Bryce up onto his feet carefully, noticing when he whimpered out in pain while trying to stand up. He could feel their worried glances at one another.

They gently brought him onto the couch, Delirious immediately making himself at home on Bryce’s left side, pressed up against the arm of the couch. Bryce curled his knees up under his chin as he tried to frantically wipe away the tears on his face, only to be stopped with a soft touch from Delirious. “You can keep cryin’ Bryce. We’s all done it in front of you. You can talk when ya’ needa, alright sweetie?”

Bryce gratefully nodded, leaning against Delirious’ chest as he offered him a hug. Bryce couldn’t bring himself to unwrap his arms from around his own torso, but appreciated it when Delirious wrapped his own arms around him warmly, pecking the top of his head sweetly before letting Bryce have his own space again. Bryce was glad Delirious didn’t dwell too long, and wondered if he had somehow shown that he wasn’t comfortable with too much touching right now. He had done just enough shockingly.

Ohmwrecker was at his other side within a few minutes with a bag of kettle corn. And Luke entered the room with an armful of fluffy blankets for everyone to share, settling beside Ohmwrecker and putting an arm behind his neck and stretching it out so that his finger tips were rested on Bryce’s shoulder.

Bryce watched as the three settled onto a movie without a word, passing the kettle corn to one another in silence. He understood what they were doing and could only feel his heart swell even more in their presence. They were trying to make him feel comfortable, trying to make sure that he knew he was safe without putting on a big show about it. 

Half an hour passed by before anything was said. Bryce was startled out of his hazy thoughts by the sound of a sharp gasp coming from Delirious. Bryce looked over quickly, nervous when he saw that Delirious was staring at him with fear in his eyes. He flinched when Delirious’ hand brushed against his neck, feeling pain blossom from it. He had forgotten, Nick had gripped onto the back of it quite a few times. He had also done a number on his throat.

Bryce couldn’t look Delirious in the eyes, already seeing that they were glassy with emotion. He could hear Ohm’s sharp intake of breath, and could feel the anger roll off of Cartoonz in waves. Bryce swiped his hand away from Ohmwrecker when he reached for it, keeping them both close to his chest as he tried to form words. All that came tumbling out was, “I’m sorry…”  
Everyone froze until Cartoonz asked shakily, “What do you mean Bryce??”  
“I don’t know? For getting mad at you all for stupid things. For leaving you all, for not calling you, for, for-” Tears brimmed in Bryce’s eyes now as he curled up on himself, glad that all his boyfriends had allowed him his own personal space. Nobody was touching him, everyone was just watching with their collectively held breaths.  
“I-I was trying to get back home. My phone got messed up by the rain… I got scared off by these biker guys even though they didn’t do anything… I was looking for a payphone, but even if I had found one, I don’t know any of your numbers by heart.” Bryce could feel tears burning past his cheeks, his eyes focusing intently at his hands as he wrung them together anxiously. “I- I was walking when this car pulled up to me. I just assumed the guy was going to help and was trustworthy because he looked well put together and was kind… He offered for me to quickly get into dry clothes at his place, I was freezing down to the bone so when he offered me a hot shower I took it.” Bryce’s voice was trembling, his complete stupidity from the night’s events washing over him in shame, “When I got out, there was nothing set out for me- I called him over and he came and locked the door and-”  
Bryce shuddered through another sob, burying his face in between his knees as he felt his lovers tense at the obvious implications as to what happened to him. He tried to breathe his way through it, and continued in a strained voice, “He r-raped me.” The actual words being said set everyone on edge. “He threatened me- You guys too. I only briefly mentioned you all. He said creepy things like he wanted to keep me and you guys and- I think it’s okay now but still. .. He also did something else.”  
He knew that his boyfriends were all sick to their stomachs at the information he had relayed to them. He wasn’t sure if they were disgusted at him or not however.  
“He uh- After he did what he did to me, he made me … feel good- And made me beg- And- I’m so sorry. I tried to stop and I just-” Bryce didn’t care anymore, he was full on sobbing now, and he didn’t know how to deal with the tension in the room. He didn’t want to look anyone in the eyes.  
A soft voice finally called out to him, it was Ohm’s, “Bryce-” His own voice was trembling, from sadness or anger Bryce could not tell, “We aren’t mad. How could we ever- After… We’re so sorry Bryce. But it’s not your fault at all. Nothing is… We still love you Bryce.”  
He heard Luke grumble, “I am gonna kill this son of a bitch-” Quietly before getting hushed by the other two.  
Bryce finally stopped crying, his eyes were dry and they burned. He probably cried himself out in all honesty. He didn’t lift up his head however. Delirious and Cartoonz had went off to the side, speaking in hushed whispers as Ohmwrecker stayed glued to Bryce’s side, not touching him or anything, but simply there for him as a presence.   
He heard another threat spill from Luke and finally tried to tell the rest of what had happened, keeping his head down as he spoke shakily, “One of the biker guys that I’d seen- He broke in and knocked him out… I think he got some of his people to take care of him after.. He was the one who got me cleaned up and brought me home- I don’t even know his name…”

“He’s dead?” Delirious asked quietly, “The guy who- Ya know- I mean..”

“I think so.” Bryce said in a tiny voice, “I’m sorry for running out on you all like that.” Bryce lifted his head up, blurrily looking at the men around him. Ohm was by his side, as Delirious and Cartoonz stood across the room, Delirious’ hand rubbing Cartoonz’ shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Everyone stayed quiet, processing everything that Bryce had told them. He still worried that they were upset at him, but Ohm’s words echoed in his mind. They weren’t mad. They didn’t hate him. They just wanted him safe. They wanted him happy.

He felt disgusting and he felt ugly, and he felt… Used. Bryce sighed as he tried to sort through everything. He wanted to clean himself off, but was too scared to enter the shower right now. That was another thing, he felt too scared and too anxious an-

Bryce drew a sharp breath in when he felt fingers ghost over the bruise on his neck, and with fear wide in his eyes he snapped his head toward Ohmwrecker, who had unthinkingly brought his hand up to the damaged skin.

Ohmwrecker paled as he realized what he had done, and he looked heart broken as he sharply drew his fingers back, “I-I’m sorry Bryce- I didn’t mean to- I didn’t even think..”

Bryce shook his head with a trembling breath, forcing out a smile, “It’s fine… I just need to… I need to clean up. Please.”

He could tell all his lovers froze when he said that, all of them understanding exactly what he meant. Exactly what he needed to clean off of himself. Bryce stood up, letting the blankets drape on the arm of the couch as he began to slowly walk across the family room, grudgingly going by Delirious and Cartoonz, and trying to quickly make it down the hall. To the bathroom. He hurriedly shut the door behind him and slid down against the wall and onto the floor, feeling whatever self control he had in front of his boyfriends fall apart again. 

He didn’t cry, but he did dig his nails into his arms, bite down hard onto his lower lip and tear his hair out in frustration. Blaming himself for everything. It had been his fault, he deserved it- He-

A soft knock came to the door, causing Bryce to freeze his actions. He tried waiting until the person was gone, wanting nothing other than to be alone with himself.

“Bryce…” It was surprisingly Luke’ voice, it was soft and shaky. He could hear a sniffle and then another soft knock, “You uh- You need something to change into after, don’t you?”

Bryce shakily stood up, clinging around his own torso as he let the door softly open with a quiet click. He looked down to see Cartoonz’ broken face, his dark eyes bloodshot and tear stained, his smiled tender and strained, his hands trembling as he held out Bryce’s clothes to him.

Gratefully, Bryce gently took the clothes from Luke and set them on the counter of the sink, flitting his eyes over at his boyfriend with appreciation. 

“C-Can I- I’m just so worried, I don’t want you to- Oh god. I don’t want you to be alone and hurt after that baby… Can I just check that you’re okay?” Cartoonz asked, his voice far too quiet and his eyes downcast. He offered his hands to Bryce and Bryce took them carefully, still feeling a little on edge. Cartoonz’ hands radiated with heat, they were a bit larger in width than Bryce’s, and they were warm and soft. Bryce could feel the trembles in his fingers as he rubbed a thumb over his knuckles.

Bryce nodded quietly, allowing Luke into the bathroom with him. Bryce watched, the back of his legs pressed against the cool edge of the tub as Cartoonz shut the door behind him. Bryce still wanted to break down, still felt like shit, but he knew that somebody needed to see that he was okay. And he trusted all of his boyfriends, but Cartoonz had offered and it would ease his peace of mind. Not to mention that Bryce felt like if any of them could handle the worst to come, it would be him.

Though the shaking of Luke’ frame right now did not convince him of that. Bryce let out an anxious breath as he slowly started tugging his sweatshirt and shirt off in one go. He could already feel Cartoonz tense as he saw what had been done to his throat, and Bryce slowly turned around to reveal his back to him, and heard a sharp gasp as he gently moved forward to Bryce.

“Is it bruised?” Bryce asked in a whisper.

“Your wrists, your throat, back of the neck, and your back- Fuck-” Cartoonz let out an audible gulp. Bryce could feel the angry energy off of him, but appreciated that his lover held it down.

Now was for the hard part. Bryce turned back to face Luke, and he already felt his body tremble as he slowly started to undo his pants. The last time he had done this in front of Cartoonz, he had been purposely slow, he had been wiggling his hips and giggling as Cartoonz watched him strip. He had done it in such a carefree way, without anything bringing him down. 

“You don’t have to you know.” Luke ushered out, worry in his eyes as he looked at Bryce quiver under his stare.

Bryce shook his head apologetically and continued, “It’s fine. Just- I never really got to properly clean up…” He admitted in a tiny voice. He pulled down his pants with a painful grunt, moving anything in his lower body right now shot intensive agony up through his body. He was finally able to strip himself of his underwear and squeezed his eyes shut, freezing up.

“Hey, it’s alright Bryce, look at me and just focus on me. Alright? Ain’t nothing gonna happen here. You’re safe.” Luke steadily said, seeming to have recollected himself. Bryce opened his eyes to look up at Luke’s, feeling more vulnerable than ever before. “Alright, we gon’ run the shower and get you cleaned up.. Bryce did you want me to report this though- We can still do that and it would be better before-”

“No.” Bryce immediately said, his eyes wide and frantic. “I mean- H-He’s already dead, what’s the point?”

“Medical attention maybe? At the very least-”

“I’m fine.” Bryce whimpered quietly.

Luke frowned, eyes cast away as he started the shower, now waiting for it to warm up. “Even so- Fuck Bryce I don’t want to ask, but did he use a- ya know?”

He knew he had specifically wondered the same thing before Nick had come inside of him. He had felt that, actually inside of him, dripping out disgustingly as Nick had been lying down on top of him possessively.

“N-No..” Bryce whispered.

“Can we at least check for AIDs?? Later on?”

Bryce nodded, with his lower lip between his teeth, “If I do have that, I won’t be infecting you guys at least, I doubt that I can participate in anything for awhile.” Both physically and mentally he meant.

Cartoonz understood what he meant and shook his head, “I know, of course. We aren’t going to be expecting anything baby.” Luke sighed and Bryce slowly stepped into the shower, feeling the cascade of warmth knead into his soft skin, much of it tender to the touch with the bruises that had bloomed across some parts of it.

He didn’t look down, but he could feel Luke’s eyes glued to the floor of the white shower as the water turned cloudy and pink. He knew that the man was barely holding himself together, and turned toward him slowly, hair already wet and dripping with water. Bryce felt a little intimidated by those eyes, though he knew very well that the tension in the room was not directed toward him. 

“Sorry..” Cartoonz murmured when he caught Bryce’s eyes. He sighed and walked over to the toilet, sitting down on the lid with his hands folded and rested upon his knees. “Bryce I just wanna let you know, I’m sorry.”

Bryce’s eyes widened as he looked at Luke questionably. He grabbed the bar of soap and tried to let his thoughts drift away with the steam as he started to clean himself slowly. “What do you mean?”

From the corner of his eye, Bryce could see Luke shrug. “I was the one who was all gettin’ into your face about coming home late.” Ah, so that’s what happened. Didn’t really seem to matter in the night’s events in the long-run, “I was out of place and I drove you away from home- Fuck Bryce-” Bryce froze at the choked sob that came from his lover’s mouth, turning around completely to see Luke hunched over the toilet with his face in his hands. “This was all my fault baby. I’m so so sorry..”

These were the same words Bryce had been repeating to himself all night long. That it was all his fault this had happened. That he had been stupid. That he deserved this. But seeing his lover closing in on himself with those same words tumbling out of his lips with heartbroken sobs shook Bryce to the core.

“It’s not your fault Luke, I was the one who ran off in the first place.. I was the one who got lost and got into the stupid car. I trusted him so easily when I should have used some common sense. It was my own fault this happened to me.”

“No it ain’t Bryce, don’t you dare say that. You trusted him because you thought he would be better than that. You always- Always assume the good in people and embrace their flaws.” Luke brought his eyes up to meet Bryce’s, looking past the sudsy bubbles that were being washed off in the water now and down the drain. “I’m sorry, but it’s not your fault Bryce.”

“Fine, then it’s not yours either… Maybe we had both been stupid.” Bryce admitted.

“Nawh, that motherfucker was the one who caused this. Otherwise you would have been home and safe and we woulda’ been mad but shit, nothin’ like this.” Cartoonz murmured, leaning back with his eyes glued to the ceiling now. 

Bryce took that in, thinking over the conversation they had as he washed the rest of his body. He tried his best to wash what he could from the violated portion of his body without further injuring himself. When he was finally done, Bryce gave his body one last scrub, attempting to get any bad thoughts out of his mind, before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower.

He grabbed for the towel Luke had brought in, appreciative that he had brought one of the good ones, that was light and fluffy and felt so nice. He quickly dried himself down as Cartoonz stood up and looked away to give him some decency. 

Bryce wondered briefly if Cartoonz had come in to make sure Bryce wouldn’t do anything drastic as well. Before he had knocked on the door, Bryce had been hurting himself in frustration, though in Luke’s presence he found himself not wanting too. He felt guilty for doing it at all, but he couldn’t help himself. Everything had just felt so overwhelming…

Cartoonz handed Bryce his clothes, which consisted of his loose black sweats, and a gray T-shirt was was twice his size yet incredibly comfortable. Bryce hurriedly tugged them on, feeling much more protected in the clothing despite his trust towards Cartoonz. He just felt paranoid in general it seemed, understandably so.

Finally, they shuffled out of the bathroom and Bryce followed Cartoonz into the bedroom, where Ohm was sitting cross legged across from Delirious, who was leaning against the headboard with one leg folded up underneath his chin as the other stuck out across the bed. Both their heads snapped toward Bryce and Luke, eyes full of worry and concern.

Luke sat at the edge of the bed, and Bryce didn’t know what to do with himself quite yet. He didn’t exactly want to sit down or lie down, his entire body was still aching.. It was late into the night now, possibly the morning. He looked down at his bare feet, feeling them get cold being so exposed to the night air. But anything beat the feeling of his wet socks clinging onto them in the sluggish rain.

“You wanna sit down?” Ohmwrecker asked gently, smiling up at Bryce.

Bryce really didn’t want to, but his legs were wobbling and his entire body was being dragged into a weary slouch. Besides, Ohm’s smile looked so tender and inviting, he wanted to be apart of the warmth that all three of these men wanted to desperately to shower him in. He still felt scared, but the reassuring smiles of his boyfriends’ reminded him that they were there for him, and they would never do anything even remotely similar to what happened today.

He slowly sat on the edge of the bed, before turning around and flopping onto his side exhaustedly, still worried about getting into the center of the bed. Here at least, he could escape if he needed to- Why was he thinking like this?

“This is a stupid question, but- Do you want to talk about it Bryce?” Ohmwrecker asked with a sad smile and teary eyes. All of their attention was on Bryce. Cartoonz just looked worried, Delirious seemed to be on the verge of tears despite his shaky smile…

Bryce bit down on his lower lip harshly, nearly drawing blood. “I do but- Not now. I just want to be here with you guys… Please?”

They all nodded understandably. Bryce startled when Delirious suddenly spontaneously jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room without a word. Cartoonz and Ohmwrecker looked between each other, then Bryce with confusion. Bryce really hoped he hadn’t just ran off to cry or something, that thought broke his heart.

But Delirious was back within seconds, and Bryce’s mouth curled into a smile when he saw that his boyfriend was clinging to the giant teddy bear he had won him at the fair when they all first started dating. They had all tried so hard to get it, but in the end, Bryce had try-harded his butt off, and was able to get it. Of course, he had to rub it in Luke and Ohm’s faces. Delirious had been so ecstatic that it didn’t matter to any of them in the end.

“Teddy bear wants to sleep with you tonight. I mean, we’ll be here too, but Teddy needs some damned loving. Poor Teddy has been locked away in the closet the last month doing who knows what.” Delirious rambled, as he clung the stuffed animal to his chest with a brightly heated up face.

Bryce sat up and graciously took the teddy bear into his arms, curling up on his side, facing the door and his back to the rest of the bed, as he buried his face into the soft fur of the stuffed animal. Delirious seemed content, and all three men arranged themselves comfortably on the king sized bed, Bryce could feel Ohmwrecker settle behind him and knew he was cautious about touching him too much, which he appreciated. Especially when Bryce knew how big of a touchy feely cuddler Ohm was. He knew that Ohm had probably turned away from Bryce to wrap his arms around Cartoonz’ waist instead, and was sure that Delirious was probably the one at the other side of the bed, on his stomach and tightly wrapping himself up in the blankets he liked to hog.

“Night guys… I love you all so much.” Cartoonz whispered into the darkness of the room, his last words choked out hesitantly.

“Same, I love you all too damned much.” Delirious giggled back.

“Love you guys, sleep well.” Ohmwrecker muttered into the air.

There was a moment of silence, and Bryce didn’t know what to say. He knew what to say, but tonight it was hard to get those words out. Despite his overwhelming love for them all. He just felt scared, he felt vulnerable, he felt-

“We love you Bryce.” The sound of Cartoonz’ voice was soft in the room.

He could hear Ohm hum in agreement, and felt the warmth of the teddy bear seem to glow all the brighter underneath him just from feeling Delirious’ emotions. He could feel every single emotion each man was having, could hear each one of their thoughts, he knew exactly who they were, he knew that he had been friends with them far longer than he had dated them, and even while dating them all, he knew that they were still his best friends. 

Today had gone horribly wrong. Horrific things had happened to him, and Bryce knew that it would take a long time for him to recover. He was perfectly aware that he may never recover. Not mentally. Nothing would ever be the same, and he would always be more cautious, more hesitant. More scared. 

But Bryce McQuaid was the type of guy to see the light in the stark darkness of the world. And it wasn’t all that hard to see the three pinpoints of light that seemed to already be shining from afar. He would need to work on himself individually, but there were people who loved him, who cared for him. 

He allowed his eyes to close, and his mind slowly started to drift away with a warm feeling that washed over him lightly. He listened to the sounds of his lovers’ breathing, their light snores, the little sounds they’d make. He pressed his cheek into the fluffy stomach of the teddy bear before everything around him faded away, knowing that he could endure this.

That he was not alone in this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, even though it's pretty damn dark. I've been scared to post this haha. But let me know what you think.
> 
> (Please don't tell me you hate me ;O; I'M SORRY OKAY?)
> 
> Also quite literally this was partially inspired by Bryce's Bathroom Simulator LP... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgA9mJb8fwY


End file.
